So Sorry
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: Archie has always had a bad temper, but one day when he explodes on Atlanta and tells her she is useless on the team, will he be able to apoligize properly? Will he make it up to her? Will he ever realize how much she means to him? AxA Oneshot Songfic.


**So Sorry**

_By Anya_

A/N: This is my peace offering to all those who would strangle me after not updating for sooo long. I love you guys so please don't kill me! I **promise **to finish Despair, and I have another short story on the way. And a little sequel to I'm Not That Person. Anyway, enjoy my AxA one shot!

Disclaimer: Don't be idiotic…You actually think I own CotT?

* * *

Archie wasn't really the type to rely on anyone. The only three people he had ever relied on had hurt him irreparably. His mother had walked out on him at the age of seven, saying he was worthless. Archie had never been so hurt in his entire life.

Archie's father grew quiet and silently angry not believing he had lost his wife. Archie's father had six months of intense therapy, work and alcohol, and even after all of that, he still had no determination to live. He changed his will and on Archie's very own birthday, hung himself in the basement.

Archie didn't celebrate birthdays after that. He also refused to let anyone ever come to mean as much to him as his mother had to his father. He did not want anyone to have that much control over him. Archie thought it stupid that one person could hold the life of someone in their hands.

Archie had come to hold all the wealth of his father, a very investment-wise doctor. Archie could collect the will after any age over sixteen, yet he never had.

He had no desire for money, other than paying rent at his aunt's house every month, and Archie had a job for that. His aunt had been kind and trusting, loving him as much as his own mother.

Unfortunately, she had died of a sleeping pill overdose. No one knew if it was suicide, or just a mistake on her behalf. Some even accused Archie of murder, although it wasn't ever proved.

The only lucky thing to ever happen to Archie was getting taken in by the Greek Gods. Not only had he gotten a home, education and friends, he had gotten someone to take out his rage on: Cronus.

But now, as Archie sat on the park bench, remembering his life before being taken in, he felt like complete and utter…well, for lack of a better word…shit. He had been walking with his best friend, Atlanta. He had been talking to her and having the best time ever.

But he had gotten irritated and had yelled at her because she had called him a wimp about his 'irrational fear' of water. Archie had been angry, yes, but usually he could control his temper. Especially when it came down to Atlanta.

Archie tried not to lose it in front of Atlanta. He knew he had an extreme rage problem and could be frightening and cruel when mad. So he reigned it in as tightly as possible and rarely let it out in front of the gang… but never, _never_ had he exploded so badly on the beautiful red head.

_  
I'm sorry, two words  
I always think after you're gone  
When I realize I was acting all wrong  
So selfish, two words that could describe  
Old actions of mine when patience is in short supply  
_

Atlanta had completely walked away. She hadn't even said anything after Archie had said to her those cruel things. She had just smiled at him and turned around, walking away without a backwards glance.

Archie still didn't understand that smile. She had smiled at him, like he had done something good. But it wasn't that kind of smile, it was a sad smile. But almost triumphant. Like Archie had proved to her that all guys were cruel and stupid.

Archie didn't like the smile. It didn't fit Atlanta's flawlessly beautiful looks. She should never look so sad and… and broken.

Archie sighed and dropped his face into his pale hands. He couldn't make sense of it. The Atlanta he knew should have retaliated and struck back. Atlanta hadn't done that, she had just smiled and turned away with a melancholy look.

Archie thought she looked like she was saying goodbye.

_  
We don't need to say goodbye  
We don't need to fight and cry  
Oh we, we could hold each other tight  
Tonight_

The sudden remembrance of his father's words made Archie's throat tight. Archie had only been young when his father had hung himself from the basement ceiling beams, but he remembered the very words his father had said to him the day before

"I will never blame you for driving your mother away Arch. It was her choice. A choice she made that destroyed me…"

"How could you care so much that you ruin your life Dad?" Archie had asked. His father had ruffled his hair.

"One day, you will have a friend that when anything happens to them, or they leave, you realize much too late that they meant everything to you." His father had grown teary eyed, "But, enough of this. I love you Arch. Happy Birthday. Have a fun day at school." And then he had smiled down at Archie.

Atlanta had been smiling the same way.

The pale boy on the bench stood up frantically. He glanced both directions and quickly ran towards the brownstone, worried thoughts bouncing off his skull as he saw his father waving to him through the window in his mind. That had been the same day he had hung himself.

The brace on Archie's foot made a large clunking noise as he raced down the bike paths of New Olympia. He was almost to the brownstone when a sudden revelation hit him.

He loved Atlanta more than _anything_ in the entire world. And he was terrified of that. It reminded him of feeling lost somewhere on water, not being able to swim and Atlanta was the only life boat is sitting there. But he was wearing a suit of tacks and he needed to plan every move carefully so he didn't sink and drag her down with him.

_  
We're afraid of our emotions  
No one, knows where the shore is  
We're divided by the ocean  
And the only thing I know is  
The answer it isn't for us  
No the answer isn't for us_

Archie got to the brownstone, holding onto the resolve he had felt when he had discovered his feelings for the red head he knew was in her room. He thought she would be in her room, probably packing. He walked silently up the stairs and opened her door.

Atlanta stood in the midst of her room. It was chaotic. There were clothes everywhere and a suitcase on the floor. The only two things in the suitcase were a large photo book and a golden necklace with an engraved 'A' on it.

"Atlanta…" Archie murmured weakly. He had known that Atlanta was not his father, and yet, he found he had unconsciously suppressed his fears of her hanging herself as well.

"Archie." She greeted coldly. She continued packing until her suitcase was full. She didn't seem to realize she hadn't packed any clothes yet. Her suitcase was full of pictures, movies and one book.

Archie slowly walked to her and picked one picture out of her bag. She snatched it back without so much as glancing at him.

Archie reigned in his temper again and gently took the picture back. She turned on him furiously.

"You want it so badly, Take it!" She screamed, tears blazing in her gorgeous hazel eyes. Archie walked out of her room, stricken.

Atlanta was crying.

Atlanta _never _cried.

Archie walked to his room, trying to figure out how to apologize.

* * *

An hour later Archie watched Atlanta stumble towards the door with her overstuffed bag. She stopped and glanced at the picture Archie had taken from her. Picking it up, Atlanta looked at it with hard blazing eyes.

After studying the picture for a few minutes, the red head turned to see Archie standing in a doorway. She shook her head, walked up to him and stared at him sadly.

"I'm leaving. Tell Jay I'm sorry and Theresa goodbye." She asked, voice rough. Archie nodded, seemingly frightened.

"Atlanta," Archie said softly. "I didn't mean to yell at you…"

Atlanta walked to him and hugged him. "It's okay Arch. You're right, the only reason I am on the team is I'm fast…"

"That's not true Atlanta, and you know it. Just because I'm an immature dick who says things that mean the exact opposite… Well, you shouldn't believe anything I say. Usually I don't mean it."

"Archie?" Atlanta mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yes."

"If you say things, but mean the opposite, what did saying I was useless on the team mean?" Atlanta wondered. Archie smiled and lifted his cerulean eyes to the photo frame.

"Without you on the team, I wouldn't be here Atlanta." Archie informed her. She stared at him, completely dumbfounded.

"Why not? You said you had no family." Atlanta reminded him.

"You are my favorite part of living here. Without you here, I would have absolutely no reason to fight Cronus."

"So without me here to frustrate you, you wouldn't have anything to take out on Cronus?" Atlanta asked playfully.

"No, without you here, I would have nothing I wanted to protect. The world sucks for me Atlanta; I don't particularly have anything that is worth of saving. But I will always protect you." Archie promised.

"I don't need protecting Arch…"Atlanta whispered, looking down.

"I know Atlanta. But please don't leave." Pleaded Archie.

"I'm not leaving. I don't want to leave."

"I'm sorry. I…well, I …" Archie stuttered.

"Spit it out Archie, I don't have all day." Atlanta commanded, quite frustrated at the boy in front of her. He tells her she's worthless, then completely contradicts that, tells her he protects her and then says she doesn't need protecting. Then he tells her not to leave but won't tell her why!!

"I love you Atlanta." Archie said, "More than anything."

Atlanta gaped. She had been expecting a 'you're my best friend Atlanta, I don't want to lose you' type speech but not this.

She couldn't honestly say she was depressed about it. In fact, her heart raced as she tried to tell him she loved him too.

Archie turned to walk upstairs when Atlanta finally moved. She flung her arms around her best friend and buried her head in his chest.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry I called you a wimp. You are the strongest person I know." Atlanta declared passionately. Archie grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

I'm sorry, two words  
I always think after, oh you're gone  
When I realize I was acting all wrong

"Hey, Arch? Wanna help me unpack?" Atlanta asked playfully. Archie grinned and lifted her hefty suitcase. They sauntered up the stairs with the suitcase, dropping it carefully on the bed.

Unpacking was easy, Archie just set everything somewhere on the already messy floor.

"You're a great help." Atlanta complimented dryly. Archie grinned.

"You bet!"

Atlanta hopped on the bed and stood there imperiously.

"Pass me that picture." She commanded. Archie grabbed the photo and handed it to the ruling red head. But instead of Atlanta placing the picture on the wall, she dropped it, leaning forward and kissing Archie.

Archie immediately pulled her closer to him, which didn't work well, considering she was standing on the bed, and Archie was on the floor. Atlanta sat down, breaking contact, except for one balancing hand on Archie's shoulder.

Atlanta sat on the bad, looking up at Archie mischievously. He cocked a confused eyebrow at her expression until she pulled gently on his shoulder, leading him to her.

_  
We don't need to say goodbye  
We don't need to fight and cry_

"Archie?" Atlanta mumbled from his shoulder.

"Hmmm?" The boy looked at her.

"Wanna go swimming tomorrow?"

Archie glared at her incredulously.

"No."

"Wimp." Atlanta said playfully. Archie grinned and kissed her nose.

"I love you."

"I know."

_  
No we, we could, we could hold each other tight  
Tonight...  
Tonight...  
Tonight...  
Tonight..._

A/N: I don't especially like it, but the lyrics really apply. Anyway, since I feel bad for not updating, which I will do this weekend, I am writing another little one-shot and possibly a lemon. Hee hee!

P.S: What does PS stand for?


End file.
